


The Cold Hard Truth

by BloopsieDaisy



Series: Vampire AU [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, There is some violence but its minor, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: The boys are reminded of just how mortal Ryan is.





	The Cold Hard Truth

It's something every vampire worries about. Always at the back of their mind, preventing them from ever getting close to a human and building any kind of relationship with them. And that was mortality.

Humans die, vampires don't. You can kill a vampire, but there were only a few ways to do that. The one thing that can't kill them is aging. There are other creatures that have similar traits like this. A lot of them actually. But not humans. The boys never thought about it before, until it came crashing down on them one day.

Ryan had gone out with some coworkers one night after constant begging and pleading. It was a big group, at least ten of them total. Ryan and Adam volunteered for being the D.D while the others had their fill on drinks. There was drinks, food, dancing, all around a good time. One point into the night someone decided to rain on their good times.

There was this guy that would just not leave Meg alone. The guy had struck up conversation with her and when he offered her to join him at the bar, away from her friends, she declined. After that the guy did a complete flip on her. The second Ryan caught notice of this he was absolutely putting a stop to it. “I need you to stop harassing my friend.” He said in a threatening deep tone. Meg never heard this kind of thing from Ryan outside of work, it was kind of scary. “She told you she wasn't interested. So you need to make yourself scarce before I call security.”

“This has nothing to do with you buddy. Just me and her.” The guy said, trying to sound tough.

“It does involve me because she's my friend. So, walk away.” The two men stared each other down, neither planning to move anytime soon. After that everything happened in one great blur. 

The man had pulled out a gun and fired on Ryan. The gunshot made the whole bar go into a panic. Thankfully security responded as fast as they did. They disarmed the shooter and quickly got him into custody as one of them was at Ryan's side. Last thing Ryan remembered was the guard telling Meg to put pressure to the wound as he shouted for an ambulance. Next thing he saw was darkness.

When Ryan finally came to, he was no longer at the bar but at a hospital. “Oh Mr. Haywood! You're awake.” The nurse came right to him and started checking him over.

“It's Ryan, and uh, how did I get here exactly?” Ryan's voice was rasp sounding and honestly felt super painful to speak. The nurse poured him some water and helped him drink it.

“You were shot at close range. Thankfully the bullet didn't hit anything major.” She offered him a smile. “But before we talk more about that, I'm going to go let your friends know that you woke up.”

“My friends?”

“Yes. They were with you at the club and rode with you in the ambulance.” The nurse helped Ryan so he could sit up some in the bed, then refilled his water. “Meg and Adam would like to see you're doing alright, if you think you can handle guests.”

“Uh yes, please I want them to know I am alright.” The nurse wrote on clipboard for a small moment. Ryan could remember being with Meg and Adam, there were others too, but he couldn't remember them right now. 

“One more thing before I go. We checked your records for an emergency contact and wanted to make sure it was still correct since its been a while since the information was updated. Is Michael Jones still your emergency contact?”

Michael... Michael... Michael? Oh shit. “Yes, yes! Oh my god Michael, he needs to know where I am. Jeremy and Gavin too. Oh my god how long have I been here?! They have to be worried sick.” Everything was flooding back to Ryan. Just the mere mention of one of his boys made him fret over what they must be thinking right now. Probably angry and worried.

“Calm down Ryan. It's ok, I'll notify Mr. Jones right now. It's only been a few hours since you were brought in and taken care of.” With that the nurse left to take care of everything.

Ryan had told the boys he would be out late but it had to be way past that point now. As he was alone now Ryan took this time to really take things in. The clock showed it was nearly two in the morning, under that was a chair that had his clothes. Well, what was salvageable of his clothes. His shirt was probably gone so it was probably just everything but that. A part of Ryan wanted to look under his gown and see the damage, but that wasn't a good idea right now. Feeling it was enough. His left shoulder has been hurting since he woke up, and that's even with the IV and meds they have him on it was bothering him. 

Soon Meg and Adam had come into the room. Meg was in tears, saying it was her fault that Ryan was shot. Ryan assured her that wasn't the case. Adam relayed to Ryan all that happened, giving him all the tidbits he wasn't able to remember on his own. The others who were with the group all Uber'd home once the EMTs arrived and got Ryan into their van. They said only one person could ride along and Adam pushed Meg in before she could say otherwise. Adam then met up with her at the hospital where she told him they were checking on how extensive the damage was. “I'm glad no one else had gotten hurt. Do you know what happened to the person who shot me?”

“The police picked him up and they're waiting to hear on your condition before properly filing charges against him.” said Meg. “The nurses' station is probably calling them now to give them an update.” Ryan wondered how long it would be until they got a hold of Michael and the boys. He really wanted to see them before worrying about any charges or whatever.

His friends stayed with him until he had fallen asleep, and when that happened Adam took Meg home. They left Ryan a note saying they would both try and call him the next day. The rest didn't last long, because sadly it was interrupted by yelling. Lots of yelling. It was muffled by the door so Ryan couldn't tell who was doing the yelling. “I don't care if he's asleep, I want to see him! You call me sayin' my boyfriend is in the hospital. So sleeping or no I'm going in that damn room.”

The door swung open and there was Michael, Jeremy and Gavin, all three pouring into the room. “Ryan.”

“Hi boys.” The three rushed to the human's side, all trying to touch and feel and just confirm that yes he is ok and alive. They all spoke at once, trying to ask what happen and if he was feeling alright, all the typical worries Ryan knew they would be having. The nurse who had tried to let Ryan rest had all and given up, leaving the room with the door cracked open. “Guys, guys, I need you all to slow down, and go one at a time.”

“What the fuck happened?!” Michael asked all so eloquently. “When I got the call from the hospital all they would tell me was that you were in an incident and were rushed to the hospital for a gunshot wound.”

“I was protecting my friend. This creep wouldn't leave Meg alone, I stepped in and then the next thing I knew he pulled out a gun and fired and now my shoulder really hurts.” Ryan laughed weakly, and he was the only one laughing. All three lads were looking at him with worrying expressions. “Guys I'm fine.”

“You could've died Ryan.”

“but I didn't.”

“You're not indestructible.”

“I'm not saying that I am. But what am I supposed to do? Not defend my friend? Or better yet, why don't I just never go outside ever again.” Ryan sighed, turning away from the conversation.

“None of us are saying any of that Ryan.” said Jeremy. “We just worry about you. Sometimes we worry too much. You know that.” The human sighed more, his eyes still looking anywhere but to the others.

“Do you want one of us to heal you?” asked Gavin. He sounded so meek compared to his usual cheery self. He was probably afraid of upsetting Ryan.

“You can't. I was shot and ended up in the hospital. I can't just miraculously heal from it. Especially when people I know saw it all happen. I have to let it heal on it's own.” The boys could tell Ryan was upset. He was injured and they made it seem like they were mad at him for helping out someone in trouble.

“We're sorry Rye.” Jeremy took Ryan's hand into his, squeezing it.”

“It's alright. I'm just tired.”

“You should rest. We'll get out of your hair and be back in the morning.” Jeremy offered a smile. Ryan didn't return it but he did finally face them again.

“Can one of you stay?” He asked.

“Of course. You don't have to ask for that.”

“You stay Jeremy. Gavin and I will come back first thing in the morning. Hopefully by day's end we can take you home Ryan.”

The boys gave each other some goodbye kisses then Michael and Gavin took their leave. “How about I find the tv remote and we find us a decent channel to watch.” said Jeremy after closing the door. Ryan stayed quiet as the lad started searching for the remote.

“I didn't mean to make you all worry so much. I didn't mean to sound ungrateful towards you all caring so much about me.” Jeremy turned around, Ryan was staring at the bed sheets as he poured out his heart. “It was just, Michael acted like I went out looking for trouble. And then I turned down having one of you heal my wounds.” Ryan looked up then, and honestly, looked like he was ready to cry. “I feel so bad about how I reacted to you. I'm sorry.”

“Ryan.” Jeremy gave up his looking for the remote and pulled up a chair, going right to Ryan's side. “You were shot. No one is expecting everything to be sunshine and rainbows. A lot has happened and your brain is still trying to process it all.” The vampire pressed a kiss to Ryan's forehead. “We love you and we'll help you though this any way we can.” Ryan leaned into Jeremy, feeling his eyes start to tear up.

“I love you.” He whispered.

The nurse came in to check on Ryan once more. She checked his IV and made sure he'd be good for the night. When she was done she informed them that Jeremy had to leave. He wasn't related to Ryan or his emergency contact. Then Jeremy did something Ryan rarely saw any of his boys do, and that was charm a person.

The boys usually refrain from charming anyone, mostly because it takes away a person's will and consent, but this was a special case. This was a harmless moment. Jeremy convinced the nurse to let him stay and that they needed snacks and drinks. With a smile the nurse said 'of course' and left. “That last part wasn't necessary.” Ryan chuckled.

“Hey, I'm only thinking of my boyfriend's health and recovery. You may not by hungry now, but you will later. You at least need to drink a juice.” Ryan just rolled his eyes and laughed more.

“Yes dear.” The two relaxed and watched tv. When the nurse returned she had snacks from the vending machines. She also had some water and juices. Ryan did his best to drink at least one juice before he passed out. Jeremy could have gone to sleep too if he wanted, but his brain was too busy. He couldn't help but think about all the ways this all could have ended differently.

Gavin and Michael didn't sleep that night either. They were up all night thinking the same, talking among themselves and even texting Jeremy about their concerns. Michael brought up an idea none of them have had in a long time. But after what just happened, it was something to consider once again.

When Ryan woke up it was early in the morning. Like four in the morning kind of earlyl. He moved to stretch but was instantly greeted with pain in his shoulder. “Morning Sleeping Beauty.” Ryan looked over and saw Jeremy in the same chair he had been in when he last saw him. “How ya feelin'?” He asked.

“Sore. Did you sleep in that chair?”

“I didn't sleep at all.” Jeremy admitted with guilt. “Couldn't fall asleep. But I'm glad you were able to sleep.” Ryan moved himself into sitting upp. “Careful buddy.” Jeremy moved to help, rearranging the pillows for Ryan to lean back on.

“Have you heard from Gavin or Michael?” Ryan asked once situated.

“Yeah. Texted some with both of them.”

“You all stayed up?” Ryan sighed. Great, they were all up late worrying over him. It was to be expected but doesn't mean he liked it. “Talk about anything other than me?”

“Yes. Surprisingly yes for a little bit.” Jeremy's tone then suddenly changed. He took Ryan's hand and then there was this look of intensity to his face. “There's something we talked about that I want to hear your opinion on.”

“What is it?”

“What would you say, or how would you feel about maybe uh, turning into a vampire?”

“Not this again. Michael has asked this before. Before you or Gavin came along.” Ryan didn't sound mad. More like he was a little irritated about going through this again. “It's like I told him back then; I would consider it. I'd like to hang on to my morality for a while longer.” Ryan wanted to cherish the time he had with his friends and family. Once bitten he would be stuck looking that way for the rest of his life. Vampires for the most part don't age in appearance, so once bitten Ryan would eventually have to stop seeing everyone. “I want to be with you three for the rest of my life. So I know that means turning into a vampire one day. But today isn't that day. I hope you understand that.”

“Of course. That's totally understandable. It was just a thought, given how things went the other day.”

“It's ok.” Ryan pulled Jeremy close and gave a soft kiss. “Can you text and see when the lads will be coming?”

“Yeah I can do that.” Jeremy said with a smile.

“Lay in bed with me while you do.” Ryan moved over, enough so Jeremy could get on the bed too. Once situated Ryan laid his head on Jeremy's shoulder. “Love you Jeremy.”

“Love you too Ryan.”


End file.
